Slash100s
by AmyCoolz
Summary: The second prompt list I promised! Slash100s! Same rules as the FF100s. Kirk/Spock slash, duh. Changed rating to M 'cause, yeah. lol
1. 001 Beginnings

**Note:** This is the new list! Woot! I'm actually gonna try to go in order this time, so we'll start with 001. and go to 100. A lot of the prompts are the same as the FF100s, so if you see duplicates, don't get freaked out. :D

Rating: T+

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**001. Beginnings**

Jim pulled out of Spock, spent, and collapsed on the bed next to his lover; he curled a hand around his First Officer's waist and pulled him close. The heat radiating from the Vulcan was making him sweat more so than he already was.

"Jim, this is a most agreeable arrangement. Perhaps we may meet like this more often?"

"Spock," Jim said, turning to face him properly, "those are probably the most wonderful words you've ever said to me." He kissed his First on the tip of the nose, much to the Vulcan's chagrin. "This is looking to be the beginning of a beautiful relationship."

**Secondary Note:** I'm not listening to anything right now, but I was watching Fresh Prince of Bel Air a little bit ago, and in the episode "Will Gets a Job" (Season Two), Will's first lines are: "Thirty seconds on high, Spock. Energize. *buzzing sound* Captain! We're going into a warp drive; we're running low on dilithium crystals! Do. Something. Bones. Jim, I'm a doctor, damn it, not a short-order cook."

I crack up every single time.


	2. 084 High

**Note:** You know what, guys, screw doing them in order. That ain't how I roll.

Anyway, I totally lost like three hours of my life this morning that I can't account for… I don't know if the Benadryl I took reacted with the caffeine I had last night or what, but it was some serious shit. I mean, I think I fell asleep, but I "woke up" at 5:30am and was _wide awake_. It was like I was high or something… lol

Rating: T

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**084. High** (speak of the devil…)

"Hey, Spock."

"Yes, Jim?"

"Have you, uh…" He hesitated, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "That is, did you ever think about…?"

"Jim, I believe the colloquial phrase is 'spit it out'."

The Captain took a deep breath and let it out in one great gust of air. "Have you ever thought about having sex while you're high?"

He cocked a brow that clearly said "Excuse me?"

"Pssh, forget it, it was a dumb question."

Spock let it go, but later that night, he procured a plant that would create a high for humans and gave it to Jim to eat.

The Captain finally got his wish.

_Listening to:_ War Paint – Rush


	3. 071 Sex

**Note:** I'm sick again… I hate being sick… And I have a Calculus test tomorrow. D:

Rating: T+

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**071. Sex**

"Captain, engaging in copulation while waiting for the Gamma shift to arrive is highly illogical and unprofessional," Spock admonished, trying to dislodge Jim from his lap.

"Spock!" Jim huffed in annoyance, not releasing his grip on his First Officer but letting go of his ear from his mouth. "Why must you call it 'copulation'? It's sex. _Sex._ Call it that."

"Why is it so important that I call it 'sex', Captain?"

Jim shuddered, latching his mouth onto Spock's neck. "Because it's hot as hell," he whispered. He exhaled, his cooler Human breath causing Spock to shiver. "So let's have sex."

_Listening to:_ Baby – Justin Bieber


	4. 095 Lies StarTheHedgeCat

**Note:** A BEAUTIFULLY written prompt by the lovely Star. lol

Rating: M (FULLY)

**FYI:** We don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**095. Lies**

"Well, Spock, I believe you lied to me." The two men were sprawled together in bed, sated and sticky from sweat and the fluids of their lovemaking.

"Lied, Captain – er, Jim?"

Kirk's lips curved with amusement. Even after this shared experience, their first time together, Spock kept up his formality. But he was trying and that's what mattered.

"Yes. You lied to me about your size."

"My size? Are you referring to the length of my genitalia?"

It was difficult not to laugh. "Yes, Spock. You said you were average."

"For a Vulcan, this is the average size, Cap – oh, Jim…" Kirk was rubbing the appendage, wanting it to grow again. Even flaccid, his first officer was a good eight inches. Fully swelled, he had to surpass a foot. If this was average for a Vulcan, it was no surprise to Kirk that Amanda had married Sarek.

"I'll have to punish you, of course. For… lying. You'll be confined to your quarters."

"But Ji-IM!" Kirk had slid down, bitten the appendage.

"Confined for a week, at the very least," Kirk decided, tongue flicking along his length. "Possibly more."

Spock was beginning to see what Jim meant and it excited him. "If I pose an… argument," he managed, "will I… further be… confined?"

"If you can think long enough to form a coherent sentence," Kirk agreed and slid the appendage into his mouth.

**Secondary Note:** I LOVE STAR SO HARD FOR THIS PROMPT FILL!!!!! :D

_P.S. I'm watching Planet 51._


	5. 028 Touch StarTheHedgeCat and Me

**Note:** So, this isn't something I'd normally do or allow, but I had a good idea for this prompt, and so did Star, so we each decided to write our own fill. :D lol

Rating: M (for mine) and K+ (for Star's)

**FYI:** We don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**028. Touch**

**AmyCoolz**

"Spock," Jim panted, arching his back off the bed and into Spock's hips. "I need you…"

His First Officer kissed down the Captain's neck, pulling his own hips away from Jim's insistent ones. He moved his mouth up to Jim's ear, his tongue reaching out to trace the fleshy lobe. "Tell me what you need, Jim. I will do everything in my power to provide it for you."

"Ngh…!!!! Jesus, Spock! I need you to _touch me!!!_" he shouted.

"Where would you like me to touch you, Jim?" he whispered.

"Touch my cock, damn it!"

Spock smirked. "As you wish."

**StarTheHedgeCat**

Usually, it only took a look. One shared across the bridge, across the dining table, a roll of the eyes, a batting of the lashes, a quirky smile. But sometimes, Kirk realized, it took a touch. He'd taken a book from Bones – not anything unusual seeing how much the captain strived to learn from warn copies of text – but this one had been on a subject he rarely sought: anatomy. Vulcan anatomy, much more complicated than a humans.

But the most fascinating thing he'd learned had been about the senses, more specifically, touch. Something so simple for a human was an entirely different world to a Vulcan. It made some things so much clearer… Why Spock detested crowded rooms, why he would tense when someone clapped a hand on his shoulder in a companionable way. Thoughts were transmitted, feelings communicated. It was as personal as a kiss.

Kirk looked at his own hands, looked across the table to Spock. The half-Vulcan's hand rested casually on the table beside his glass of juice as he took in his salad. Kirk's lips curved softly and, as if they were the only two people in the entire cafeteria, he reached out and laid his hand over Spock's. He stopped eating, looked up, and slowly turned his hand so that their palms met.

Smiling at one another – Spock as much as a Vulcan could/should smile – and hands touching, they told each other quite clearly, "I love you."


	6. 093 BreakUp

**Note:** omg, Jason Sudeikis is so fucking hot. Like for real. And if you don't know who that is, go look him up. *drool*

Rating: T

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**093. Break-Up**

"Captain, I believe it will be beneficial to our professional relationship if we took some time apart from each other."

"Wait." Jim stood in front of the door, stark naked, blocking Spock from leaving his quarters. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"If you wish to use the colloquial phrase, yes, I am breaking up with you."

Jim was speechless. Spock couldn't break up with him; that was _Jim's_ job! He was the heart-breaker, not his First Officer. "But…"

"I will see you on the bridge for Beta shift, Captain," Spock said, pushing past Jim and out the door.

Jim sat on the bed after several minutes, head in his hands. "Shit." He decided then and there to do everything in his power to get Spock back…

_Listening to:_ Black Suits Comin' – Will Smith


	7. 094 MakeUp

**Note:** Well, Spock was a dick in the last chapter, so it's only fair that Jim gets to have his revenge.

Rating: M

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**094. Make-Up**

Jim shoved Spock onto the bed after having charged into his First Officer's quarters, accusing him of one thing or another.

"Captain, this is highly illogical behavior. Explain."

"Spock," Jim stated firmly, pointing a menacing finger at him. "I've had enough of you commanding me around. Even when we were in a relationship together you were always commanding me around. Well, now _I'm_ the one who's going to be commanding _you_ around, you got that?"

"Captain, I-"

Jim slapped him. "There will be no lip from you, Mr. Spock, or I'll be forced to punish you severely. Do you want that?"

Spock looked up at Jim, taking the challenge. "What if I do?"

Jim smirked, happy that things were finally back to normal. "Well, then, Mr. Spock, I'm afraid you've given me no choice." He reached into the drawer by the bed and pulled out an old-fashioned Terran whip. "You've been a very bad boy…"

Several hours later, as they collapsed to the bed together, bloodied and bruised but thoroughly sedated, Jim smiled and said, "I wish all make-up sex could be this hot."

**Secondary Note:** Yeah, that kinda got outta hand. lmao

_Listening to:_ All The Pretty Faces – The Killers


	8. 096 Writer's Choice: Sick

**Note:** So, I've noticed from the last list that the Writer's Choice ones are actually harder to write than the regular prompts because I have to come up with my own prompt. I dunno, it's weird.

Rating: T

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**096. Writer's Choice – Sick**

Jim was coughing, nearly hacking up a lung. He had been sick for a week now, and it wasn't getting any better. McCoy had only just put him on medical leave yesterday, much to Jim's disappointment.

Spock leaned down and pressed his lips to Jim's, who protested, pushing his First Officer away. "Don't kiss me while I'm sick, Spock!" he said, voice nasally. "Now you're gonna get sick."

"Vulcans do not get colds, Captain."

A week later, Jim was healthy again but Spock was put on medical leave due to a nasty cold. "What was that about Vulcans not getting colds, Mr. Spock?" Jim teased.

**Secondary Note:** I'm gonna self-pimp again. I've just written a new story called "Merry Christmas, Spock." If you all remember 092. Christmas from the FF100s list, this is the extension story I promised. It's finished! :D Go read it nao and love it. lol

_Listening to:_ Owl City (Ocean Eyes CD – still lol)


	9. 036 Breakfast

**Note:** I just got back from dinner at TGI Friday's with some of my friends from college. I'm so happy I'm actually meeting people now. lol

Rating: T (for implications of sexytiems)

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**036. Breakfast**

"_Jim, I don't think it's wise to feed a Vulcan chocolate cereal for breakfast," he warned._

"_Well, do you see him complaining? And I won't be complaining later, either; I can assure you of that."_

"Jim," Spock interrupted, grabbing the Captain's arm in a death grip. "I wish to retire to my quarters. I am afraid my ability to think clearly has been inhibited."

Jim smirked. "Very well, Mr. Spock. I'll come with you." He flashed McCoy a shit-eating grin and followed Spock out of the mess hall. They only made it two steps down the corridor before Spock had pinned Jim to the wall, breathing in his scent and licking his neck.

"Jim…" Spock all but moaned.

"Spock, can't this wait 'til the bedroom?"

"It would be logical to not waste time, Captain."

Needless to say, they didn't waste any time, but there were several ensigns' transfer requests sent to Starfleet the next day…

_Listening to:_ Sex On Fire – Kings of Leon


	10. 053 Fluff

**Note:** This is kind of an extension of the FF100 prompt 015. Blue. :D

Rating: K+ for SHAMELESS FLUFF

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**053. Fluff**

"Spock, you are _so_ amazing," Jim said, bringing his hands up to cup his First Officer's cheeks.

"Indeed." His eyes were alight with affection as he stared back into Jim's.

"You're incredible."

"You have said so on multiple occasions, Jim."

"You're unbelievably wonderful."

"You have also said that many times."

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Jim asked, leaning closer.

"Every day, Jim."

"Well, I'm gonna say it again for good measure: I _love_ you. So, so much. I love you. I love you. I-"

Spock put a finger to Jim's lips. "I love you, too, Jim."

_Listening to:_ Halo – Beyoncé


	11. 004 Firsts

**Note:** So I'm like _totally_ in love with Jason Sudeikis. Seriously, I've been searching for _all_ of the videos he's been in on SNL and just watching every single one. And I swoon every time I see him lol. I think it's safe to say I'm obsessed.

Rating: M to the max (literally what I said out loud when I typed it lol)

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**004. Firsts**

Spock was staring at Jim's phallus confusedly, unsure of what he was supposed to do.

"Forgive me, Jim," he said softly, reaching a hand out to touch it lightly, earning a gasp from his Captain. "I do not know what you wish me to do."

"It's called a 'blow-job'. You just… put your mouth on it and suck. Use your tongue and lips, but no teeth. That shit hurts."

"Very well, Jim." He lowered his mouth onto Jim's penis, using his tongue to massage the underside. After a few seconds he pulled back. "Like that?"

"God, don't _stop!_ Suck me off!"

"Apologies."

"Well, there's a first for everything, I guess," Jim said. "Just… continue, please."

"Very well, Jim."

_Listening to:_ Absolutely (Story of a Girl) – Nine Days


	12. 072 Kink

**Note:** I couldn't really think of a good kink, so I just used the first thing that came to my mind.

Rating: M

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**072. Kink**

Jim was straddling Spock's hips, licking up his chest. "So, Spock," he whispered, breath ghosting over a nipple. "You must have a kink of some sort."

"A kink, Jim?"

"Yeah, something that people wouldn't normally do during sex but that you find totally sexy."

"Vulcans do not have k-_inks!_" he gasped as Jim bit his nipple.

"Bullshit. I bet it's spanking." Spock shivered and Jim grinned widely. "It _is_, isn't it?"

"Jim, please…"

Jim flipped him over onto his stomach and gazed at his Vulcan's perfect backside. "I'm gonna make it hurt so good, Spock, you have no idea…" He lifted his hand, fingers splayed, and brought it down. The sound echoed through the room as Spock bucked forward.

"Jim!" he gasped.

"Yeah," Jim chuckled, "you like that."

**Secondary Note:** Shit. Now I have to write out _this_ scene, too. *grumble* Be looking for it soon… lol

_Listening to:_ You're All I Have – Snow Patrol


	13. 073 Threesome

**Note:** So, uh, it's been a few days… hehe I have felt the need to apologize for that. I had to work Saturday (and my boss called me in early, the ass) and yesterday I went to Universal all day (woot! for living in Orlando!).

Anyway, here. lol

Rating: T+

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**073. Threesome**

"Wait, wait, wait…" Jim cut off Spock's rambling with a hand over the Vulcan's mouth. "Are you _seriously_ suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

"That depends, Jim," Spock replied, "what is it you think I am suggesting?"

Jim pinched the bridge of his nose; he really needed to stop teaching Spock about Human speech customs. "What I _know_ you are suggesting is a threesome with Bones. He's my best friend!"

"I am aware of this fact, Jim. However, I thought endeavoring in a polyamorous sexual relationship would further enhance our sexual pleasure."

"_You_ thought that?" Jim's head was reeling with potential sexual partner possibilities. _Would Uhura be up for a threesome?_ he thought.

"Jim, as aesthetically pleasing as Nyota is, I am not sure she would be interested in engaging in copulation with both of us at the same time."

"You can never be too sure," Jim said, grinning.

_Listening to:_ Ridin' Solo – Jason DeRulo


	14. 053 Fluff StarTheHedgeCat

**Note:** Okay, well, Star is retarded, but I allowed her to do this prompt even though I've already done it.

Rating: T

**FYI:** We don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**053. Fluff **(again…)

Kirk studied himself carefully in the mirror, tugged on the gloves to complete the look. Slowly, he smiled. This was certainly his best use of shore leave on Terra and, for the first time since landing, he was glad his first officer had elected to go to New Vulcan instead.

Amused, he walked over to the counter, shamelessly made his purchase to the wide-eyed clerk, and strolled out. Boy, was Spock going to get a surprise when he returned to the Enterprise the next tail.

And he certainly did.

Spock walked into his room, prepared for a relaxing night after working diligently on New Vulcan. But the moment he saw the captain, he knew "relaxing" would not be occurring on this night.

His brow lifted as he studied the man. "Are you a rabbit, Captain?"

"You bet I am." He smiled, reached up to tug on a rabbit ear from his headband. His gloves were paws, as were his slippers. Besides that, however, he seemed to be wearing nothing more than a pair of very tight, very small briefs. And, when he turned and bent over, looking at Spock suggestively, the science officer saw a white, fluffy cotton tail on his captain's rear.

He set his door to lock and pounced.


	15. 091 Epiphany StarTheHedgeCat

**Note:** Another by Star, but she went to bed before I could tell her how awesome it was. D:

Rating: T

**FYI:** We don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**091. Epiphany**

What was going on? Kirk sighed, leaned back in his chair on the bridge. He was horny as hell, but none of the women he'd come across lately had stirred him. So what was it? Was he really horny or had he fallen in love with one of the previous women he'd… met over the past few… however long he'd been feeling this?

But he hadn't gotten laid in… in months. He would usually be eager for any action after a dry spell that lasted this long. Even the new nurse they'd acquired – Rand – didn't stir him and she was pretty obvious with her crush.

So who… Spock walked over, that sexy brow quirked. Kirk felt his mouth water and, very suddenly, it hit him.

Spock. He wanted Spock. "Well, shit!"

"Is there a problem, Captain?"

He stared at his first officer for a long moment before grinning, a plan forming in his mind. "Not for long."


	16. 056 Birthday

**Note:** Woot for songfic? lol

Rating: T+

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**056. Birthday**

"Spock, I know it's your birthday today."

"Indeed it is, Captain."

Jim smirked to himself in his command chair; everyone on the bridge turned and wished him a happy birthday, much to Spock's discomfort. "I'd like to give you my gift later." He turned and grinned at Uhura, who smiled back.

"That will be acceptable, Captain."

Later, when their shift was over, they headed back to Jim's quarters. Spock sat down on the small couch against the far wall with his hands in his lap.

"Spock," Jim said, capturing the Vulcan's attention. "Where would you like your gift?"

"Where, Jim?"

Jim smirked. "Yeah, where? The bed, the couch? Hell, I'll do it on the floor, if you want."

"Jim, what are you referring to?"

"Birthday sex!" He grinned and stalked closer to the couch. "Ah, fuck it. Couch it is."

_Listening to:_ Birthday Sex – Jeremiah


	17. 020 Her StarTheHedgeCat

**Note:** This one is all Star's doing.

Rating: K+

**FYI:** We don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**020. Her**

It was always her. Always! No matter what I did, no matter how nice I tried to be, I would turn a corner and find her clingy little arms wrapped around him. And he smiled at her constantly and they made out in front of me… Damn it all! I wasn't expecting him to love me like I loved him, but… A little decency would be nice. A little less… _her_ would be nice.

"Captain, are you all right?"

"No, Spock, I'm not all right!" I glared at Uhura before storming out of the cafeteria. And, when I glanced back, she was still wrapped around him. Sighing, I strode out. I'd get Spock from her one way or another.


	18. 068 Loss

**Note:** I have been watching too much Fresh Prince of Bel Air lately, if this prompt fill is anything to go by.

Rating: T

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**068. Loss**

Jim was at a loss for how to ask Spock out on a date. He had been dancing around his First Officer for the past month, ever since he and Uhura had broken up. But he had never had a problem in asking anyone on a date.

Except for Spock.

Now he was sitting in his quarters, waiting for Spock to join him for their nightly chess game, putting together something to say.

The door chimed, and Jim allowed him entrance. "Jim, it is good to see you this evening."

Jim looked confused. "It is?"

"Yes." Spock sat down across from him at the table and stared at him unwaveringly. "I sense that you have something to ask me."

"Yeah, well…" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He finally stood up and walked over to Spock's seat. "Yo, yo, baby. Yo, baby, yo."

It was Spock's turn to look confused. "Excuse me?"

Jim huffed and sat down again. "Sorry, that was a little stupid. I'm just trying to ask you out on a date, but I couldn't figure out how."

"You just did, Jim. And I accept."

Jim grinned widely, and again said, "Yo, yo, baby! Yo, baby, yo!"

**Secondary Note:** Yeah, that line is my favorite that Will says. Ever. lmao

_Watching:_ Fresh Prince of Bel Air (DUH!)


	19. 062 Shattered

**Note:** I'm in one of those states of mind where I'm not entirely focused and my eyes keep blurring some things and then clearing up. I dunno, it's weird.

Rating: K+

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**062. Shattered**

Jim looked down at the picture in his hand; he was always so sure that things would be perfect between them. So why had this happened?

A tear slid down his cheek as he relived the memory of the picture in his head: the time that he and Spock decided to have a snowball fight at midnight in Iowa. His mother had taken the picture surreptitiously from the porch, along with others that she put in an album for Jim to take back with him. But this particular picture showed Spock with his controls gone, the pure elation clear on his face with his smile.

Jim started crying harder, and dropped the frame to the floor. The glass, and his heart, shattered.

**Secondary Note:** I'm sorry; I'm in a bit of an angsty mood tonight for some reason. I'm finding myself missing my brother even more than usual…

_Listening to:_ Shattered – O.A.R. (kinda what inspired this fic)


	20. 069 Jealousy

**Note:** I got like 10 hours of sleep last night, so I'm ready for the day lol.

Rating: T (for implications of sexytiems)

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**069. Jealousy **(Spock's POV)

I knew it was illogical; the Ambassador was just trying to thank the Captain for a pleasurable stay aboard the _Enterprise_, but I could not help feeling what humans call 'jealousy' at seeing the Ambassador take Jim's hand and press a kiss to his knuckles.

Walking over, I took Jim's hand in a show of possessiveness. He was my T'hy'la and everyone would know. "Jim, T'hy'la. I believe it is time to retire to your quarters for the night."

The Ambassador backed up a few steps, bowing. "Captain, thank you for a most pleasurable stay aboard your starship."

Jim bowed back and then allowed me to lead him to our quarters. "Spock," he whispered, hurrying to keep up with my quickened pace. "What's wrong?"

"I find myself most illogically… jealous," I replied, staring straight ahead.

I could hear Jim's smirk in his voice. "Really? It was just a simple kiss on the hand."

"Your hands are mine." I growled and pushed him into the room, pinning him against the wall. "I will make sure you will never forget that."

_Listening to:_ You're A Jerk – New Boyz


	21. 015 Classmates

_**ATTENTION:**_ Star had this brilliant idea for me and her to work on our own prompt list that we made up. We each had to come up with 50 prompts for each other and now we have to write them. We are posting them to our shared account, WeBeOSM, and the story is called "Random100s". Go check it out!

Rating: T

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**015. Classmates**

Jim's classmates always told him not to try and get involved with a professor. "It's too dangerous." "You never know what will happen to you guys when you graduate." "A _Vulcan_?! Damn it, Jim, I'm a doctor, not a relationship counselor!"

"Relax, Bones. _Professor_ Spock can't resist logic. And I'm gonna show him the logic in our relationship."

"Pfft. _What_ logic?"

"Oh, just drink your brandy."

A few weeks later, when Jim and Spock had their first date together, he made sure his classmates saw the kiss they shared. "That'll show _them_," Jim mumbled; grinning, he kissed Spock once again.

**Secondary Note:** Okay, this is gonna be crazy. Now I've got TWO lists going on. Granted, the other one I only have to write 50 prompts for, but still.

And I think Spock has a student/teacher kink. It would make sense.

_Listening to:_ Sexy Love – Ne-Yo


	22. 097 Writer's Choice: Finally

**Note:** I'm _**FINALLY**_ done with my English paper, so this is a gift for you guys. :D

Rating: T

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**097. Writer's Choice – Finally**

Jim sat at his desk, finishing up the reports for the day. He signed the last one and sat back in his chair, relishing in his victory over this small task. "There," he said, standing up. "Finally finished."

Spock looked up from where he was lounging on the Captain's bed reading a book, and cocked a brow. "Finally, Captain?"

"Yes! Finally!" He grabbed the book Spock was reading, tossing it aside and straddling his First Officer's hips. "Now we can _finally _have sex." He ran his hands up and down Spock's sides, caressing his skin.

Spock awarded Jim with a small smile. "Finally."

**Secondary Note:** Can you tell that I'm happy I'm FINALLY done with my paper? lmao

_Watching:_ SNL Celebrity Jeopardy! ("Oh, don't be so shocked, Trebek. Like you've never seen one before!")


	23. 098 Writer's Choice: Best

**Note:** I don't care that I'm doing so many Writer's Choice so close together, they're actually hard to write lol. This one is inspired by "Men In Black".

Rating: K+

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or Men In Black, or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**098. Writer's Choice – Best**

"_You're here because you're the best of the best."_

"You tell 'em, Zed."

"Jim, what are you watching?"

"Oh, just an old Terran movie called _Men In Black_. It's one of my favorites; it deals with aliens and how they want to take over the Earth."

"That is illogical; the only aliens who would even remotely want to take over the Earth are Klingons."

"I know, but it's still fun."

"_We're here because you're looking for the best of the best of the best, sir!"_

"Spock, you're the best of the best of the best _of the best_ in my book."

"Thank you, Jim."

"Don't mention it, bestie."

**Secondary Note:** Okay, I don't know why that came out in all dialogue, but whatever. It works lol.

Oh, if you guys wanna see a FUNNY video, go to NBC's website, under shows go to Saturday Night Live, and search for the video "Hip Hop Kids". You won't regret it. ("What are the odds?!" "That a bear would be in a bear cave? Like a hundred percent!" lolololololol)

_Watcing:_ Men In Black (I paused it right at this scene just so I could write this lol)


	24. 005 Lasts

**Note:** So this is to celebrate the fact that after 23 chapters I have 114 reviews, and on FF100s, after 23 chapters, I only had 86 reviews. You guys effing rock! :D

Rating: R(?) Not quite M

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**005. Lasts**

They stepped out of the Turbolift together, one sweating and hair mussed, the other immaculate as always. The Captain hastily tucked his shirt in, smoothing out the wrinkles. He decided he could deal with his hair later.

"Commander." He nodded to Spock as his First Officer sat down at his station.

"Captain." Jim turned at the sound of Uhura's voice. "You have, um…" She pointed at the shoulder area on her own uniform.

Jim reached up and put his hand on his own shoulder, quickly realizing what was wrong: Spock's semen had found its way onto his shirt.

_Ugh, that's the last time I give Spock a blow-job in the Turbolift before shift…_

_Listening to:_ Men In Black – Will Smith (the song lol)


	25. 055 If

**Note:** I took my little brother (who is 15) to see Kick Ass (which is rated R) earlier today. That movie was FUCKING AWESOME! Holy shit. For realsies. lol Go see it if you haven't already.

Rating: K+

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**055. If**

"If you were a superhero, Spock, what would your special talent be?"

Spock cocked a brow. "Excuse me?"

"I would have the power of seduction. No one would be able to resist me, and then I'd kick their asses." Jim donned a dreamy look as he stared out into space.

Spock would have snorted if it wasn't such a human trait. "That is illogical, Jim."

"And my name would be Captain Sexypants."

"Jim, even if you _were_ a superhero, I am sure your name would not be 'Captain Sexypants'."

Jim pouted, crossing his hands over his chest. "I'd like to see _you_ do better…"

**Secondary Note:** lololololol As you can see, I've put a lot of thought into this (within the last 5 minutes).

_Listening to:_ Ridin' Solo – Jason DeRulo (I've probably already listed this, but I love this song and can't stop listening to it lol)


	26. Uhhhh

**Note:** Okay, so this isn't an actual chapter. I needed to make up superhero names for each member of the bridge crew plus Scotty and Bones lol. It had to be done.

So here goes…

Kirk – Captain Sexypants (cuz, DUH)

Spock – Logic Boy (lol, cuz he would be the less creative one)

Uhura – Savage Sister (cuz she's like the only "sister" on the ship, and she's scary as hell)

Chekov – The Wushin' Wussian (lmao I don't know… It rhymes)

Sulu – The Asian (this one supplied by Star cuz I had a hard time thinking one up for him)

Bones – The Bone Crusher (this one sounds evil, but think of him as The Thing from Fantastic Four lol)

Scotty – Scotch Guard (this needs a _little_ bit of explaining. It's got a double meaning: 1. Scotchguard protects furniture and stuff from stains, so it's like he's protecting the _Enterprise_ from bad stuff, and 2. he's the guard of his scotch stash! lol)

**Note:** I think by the time this list is done, I'll have five extra chapters that don't have anything to do with the list lol.

And I'm actually thinking about writing an AU fic that chronicles the superheroes' lives aboard the _Enterprise_. I don't know, though… lol

_Listening to:_ My parents snoring. I just got home from work lol.


	27. 079 Confession

**Note:** I meant to write this ten minutes ago, but I zoned out and started staring at my computer screen. Then my eyes got all unfocused lol. But I'm back now. "The funky fresh is back in the flesh with a vengeance, homes."

Rating: T

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**079. Confession**

Jim didn't know that the whole crew of the _Enterprise_ knew he was gay; he himself thought he did a pretty good job of keeping it concealed. He never did weird stuff while on shift (except maybe stare at Spock's ass), he always kept to his own table in the mess hall (except he'd admire Spock at another table if his First Officer was upset with him), and his recreational time was spent playing innocent games of chess or sparring with Spock (though he _would_ sometimes hold on a bit too long during some of those old-fashioned wrestling matches).

Yeah, he'd say he hid it pretty well. So when he made a bridge-wide announcement that day, he was shocked at the silence he was met with.

"Guys, I have a confession to make." He paused for the tension to build; there was none. "I'm gay."

Uhura snorted, having to hide her face behind her hands, which made the rest of the crew (except Spock) crack up laughing.

"That is inappropriate behavior, Lieutenant," Spock chastised, then turned to Jim. "I, too, have a… 'confession' to make, Captain. I am also partial to those that are the same gender as I."

Nobody was surprised. Except for Jim and Spock, of course.

Pfft, some confession.

_Listening to:_ Nothing, unfortunately.


	28. 018 Children

**Note:** I'm supposed to be studying for my calc final that I have tomorrow because if I don't pass my classes, I'm gonna lose my scholarship, but I really don't want to… I'm really frustrated right now because of it, too…

Rating: K+

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**018. Children**

"Spock, have you ever thought about having children?"

The science officer raised an eyebrow at the odd question. "The thought has passed through my mind a total of two times, Jim."

"Hmm…" Jim settled back into the pillows on the bed. "I really want children."

"We are two males; the prospect of us having children is impossible."

"We could always adopt."

Spock didn't say anything.

"You'd be a great dad, Spock. And our son would be a genius."

Spock allowed himself a small smile. "Indeed he would be."

"Let's adopt a child, Spock! Really!"

"I would not be averse to that suggestion, Jim."

"Great!"

**Secondary Note:** They _need_ to have children lol. They would both be great dads. :D

_Listening to:_ Sweet Dreams - Beyoncé


	29. 024 Choices

**Note:** So I didn't get any studying in today, and my mom's gonna be pissed at me when she gets home. But whatever…

Rating: K+

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or Jeopardy or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**024. Choices**

"There are so many _choices_…" Jim breathed, staring at the vid screen.

Spock raised a brow, a feeling of déjà vu slipping over him. "There are only seven categories to choose from, Jim."

"I know, but they're all so… unique." The man on the screen picked the category called _E in Science_. "Good category," Jim commented.

The question was read by a man with a mustache standing behind a podium and the players then were allowed to guess the correct answer.

"The answer is electromagnetic," Spock said.

Jim glared at him as the correct answer, electromagnetic, was given by one of the players. "You know what, you're too smart. You're not allowed to play anymore."

Spock smirked.

_About to watch:_ Jeopardy! (with my dad. He claims he's smarter than me, but I always beat him lol)


	30. 051 Humor

**Note:** OMG If you guys haven't seen the SNL Weekend Update video when ZQ and CFine came to visit, you NEED TO. It is so effing hilarious. Just go to Google or whatever, videos, and search for 'Star Trek Weekend Update' or something to that effect. DO IT.

Rating: T

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or any lines taken from SNL, or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**051. Humor**

"Spock, where's your sense of humor?" Jim asked, poking his First Officer in the arm.

The Vulcan stared at Jim, clearly not appreciating the contact. "Jim, please cease touching me."

Jim smirked, but backed off. "Ah, whatever." He wrapped the present for Scotty and Uhura's anniversary and placed it in a little gift bag. "Do you think they'll like their gift, Spock?"

"To not like it would-"

"Ah!" Jim interrupted. "I know what you're gonna say." Then, in a mocking tone of voice, he said, "_To not like it would be illogical._"

"Actually, I was going to say, _to not like it would make them dickheads._"

Jim was quiet for all of five minutes before doubling over with laughter. "Oh, my gosh, you're serious!! I love you, Spock…"

Spock just raised a brow and walked out of the room.

_Watching:_ THAT VIDEO UP IN MY NOTE. Go watch it. Nao. And that's a direct order from the Captain. He said it himself. Look: Jim said, "Go watch that video. That's a direct order." And who are you to defy the Captain's wishes?


	31. 067 Love

**Note:** To clear something up, yes I ship Scotty/Uhura. When I'm not shipping Kirk/Spock (which I'm _never_ not shipping them) lol. But seriously, I love Scotty/Uhura together.

Rating: K+

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**067. Love**

Jim starred across the mess hall, chin resting in his hand. Scotty picked up Uhura's hand and pressed a sweet kiss to her knuckles, leaning in to whisper something in her ear. She giggled, covering her mouth with her other hand, and then met his lips for a chaste kiss.

The Captain sighed, fidgeting in his seat.

"What's wrong, Jim?" Bones said, sitting down across from him.

"I wish I had that kind of love."

Bones followed Jim's line of sight and scowled when he saw Scotty carry Uhura bridal-style from the room. Just then, Spock scooped Jim up into his arms and carried him from the room the same way Scotty was carrying Uhura; he pressed a kiss to the Captain's lips while bringing him to their quarters.

"If you wished it, you only had to ask, Captain."

Jim sighed dreamily and wrapped his arms around Spock's neck. "I love you, Spock."

"I love you, too, Jim."

_Listening to:_ Wheel In The Sky – Journey


	32. 063 Hurt

**Note:** This prompt is being filled from experience. D:

Rating: T (for language)

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**063. Hurt**

There was the sound of something muffled hitting metal, a crash, and then a loud "Aw, _fuck!_" Spock rushed into the room, stopping when he got just inside the door. An eyebrow rose up towards his hairline as he took in the scene before him.

Jim was curled up on the floor, holding the big toe of his right foot up to his chest; his chair had fallen over, lying sideways on the floor. "Jim, are you all right?"

The Captain looked up at Spock in the doorway, tears making his eyes glisten in the light. "I stubbed my toe…" he whined. "It _hurts…_"

Spock walked over and lifted his foot, pressing his lips to Jim's toe. "There; you should no longer be hurt."

Jim grinned widely, the pain already subsiding. "Thanks, Spock."

_Watching:_ "Help! I'm Turning Into A Giant" on TLC


	33. 074 Seduction

**Note:** So I haven't gotten ANY studying for my psych final in today like I promised myself I would. It's promise I should have never made because I knew I would never be able to keep it…

Rating: T

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**074. Seduction**

Jim was lying in Spock's bed with nothing but a pair of small black boxer shorts, black boots, a black cape, and a black mask covering his eyes. He smirked to himself at his wonderful idea.

Spock walked into his quarters ten minutes later, and his eyes immediately flew to the bed, surveying what he found there. "Captain Sexypants," he stated, a flicker of amusement in his eyes.

"Spock, I'm here to seduce you." He stood up and placed his fists on his hips, in a heroic position. "You cannot resist my powers of seduction!"

His First Officer obediently glided over to the bed, lying down and letting Jim lie down on top of him. "Your powers are too strong, Captain Sexypants," he deadpanned.

"You know, if you're not gonna get into it, I don't wanna do this." Jim threw the mask to the floor and stood up. Spock reached up and pulled him back down, fusing their lips together. Jim saw the look in Spock's eye and said, "On second thought, never mind."

**Secondary Note:** I'm self-pimping again! I keep writing all these awesome stories you guys need to read. This one is called "Superheroes of the Enterprise" and it's _exactly_ what you're thinking. That superhero story I promised lol. Go check it out and love it. XD

_Listening to:_ I'm Bad, I'm Nationwide – ZZ Top


	34. 059 Halloween

Okay, so I lied, I'm sorry. Please don't kill me…!!!!!!! *hides in corner*

Anyway, I just wanted to let you guys know that for my superhero fic, I found an AWESOME FUCKING WEBSITE that lets you DESIGN your own superhero costumes.

Sooooooooooooooo… guess what I've been doing for the past two hours?! :D :D :D :D :D I've only got Kirk, Spock, Uhura, and Sulu done now, and I'll work on the rest later. I'm gonna be writing Uhura's chapter next, so be on the lookout for that within the next week or so.

The link to the pictures is right here (just remove the spaces because FF is gay; there are a total of 5):

http:// amycoolz. livejournal. com/ 17367. html?#cutid1

So yeah, I hope you guys like them! Just drop a comment on that page or leave a review here and tell me what you think of them (if you think I need to tweak anything, lemme know!). I think (those that are done) are pretty freakin' awesome lol.

I'm working on the next prompt anyway, so chill out for a few minutes lol. It'll be up soon.


	35. 048 Spring

**Note:** It's 1:56am. I got home from work about an hour and a half ago. Laaaaaame. Anyway, I'm just gonna tell you guys my schedule for working so you know when you can _try_ to expect an update or two from me and when it's basically impossible, so stop wishing lol.

This is all in Eastern time, bee tee dubs (think New York/Florida time). 5/3 & 5/4: off; 5/5: 11am-5pm; 5/6: 1:30pm-9pm; 5/7: 5pm-midnight; 5/8: 1:30pm-9:30pm; and 5/9: 5pm-10pm. And my mom set a "bed time" for me, even though I'm 18, but I understand it for her sake ('cause she wakes up at like 5 in the morning every morning).

Anyway, yeah, this is probably longer than the actual prompt fill lol. Just wanted to let you guys know.

Rating: K+

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**048. Spring**

There was a problem down in Engineering that need Scotty's attention, but also Kirk and Spock's as well. When they got the call on the bridge, Kirk jumped out of The Chair.

"Let's spring into action, Spock!" he called, fisting the air.

"'Spring into action'?"

"What, you've never heard that expression before?"

"Negative."

"¡Vamos!?"

"What?"

Jim sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose. "Never mind, let's just go."

"Affirmative, Captain. It would be wise for us to handle this crisis in a timely fashion."

"You can't just say 'let's hurry up', can you?"

"What?"

_Oh, it's gonna be a long day…_

_Listening to:_ myself singing Single Ladies by Beyoncé lololol


	36. 047 Summer

**Note:** Okay, so I'm gonna vent to you guys because I can't do it anywhere else.

IT IS SO FUCKING HOT. Like seriously. I wanna cry right now, that's how bad it is; in fact, I _am _crying. It is literally 83 degrees _inside my house_. 83 FUCKING DEGREES. I can't even brush my teeth without sweating from every pore on my body. And I would totally walk around naked if I didn't live with my parents, little brother, and grandmother. Trust me, these clothes I'm wearing? Gone.

I fucking hate Florida. Star, this is what you're coming home to: it was 91 degrees today. Good luck.

*phew* Now that _that's_ over with, I wish to get on with this prompt fill…

Rating: T

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**047. Summer**

"Spock, this is the last time we spend summer shore leave somewhere tropical," Jim complained as he packed his bags. He had only his boxers on as he threw clothes across the room to the bed.

"I rather enjoyed our stay here," the Vulcan replied, neatly folding his own clothes and placing them meticulously into his bag.

Jim stopped tossing clothes and stared at Spock, red in the face. "Spock. I have been sweating all damn shore leave. I sweat when I brush my teeth, I sweat when I get dressed, I sweat when I'm swimming… Hell, my _sweat_ sweats!"

"Jim, you are overreacting."

"The hell I am!" And just to prove his point he laid bodily across the bed for two seconds; when he got up, a wet spot in the shape of his body remained on the white sheets.

Spock was silent for a few seconds. "I see your point, Jim. No more Florida."

"_Thank you!_"

**Secondary Note:** I wish I could say the same thing… D: But alas, I'm stuck here. Excuse me while I go cry again…

_Listening to:_ Cross My Heart – The Rocket Summer (and my little fan blowing right next to my face)


	37. 011 Friends

**Note:** I fucking love you guys. All of you. Seriously, you all are just so amazing. I feel I have to do something special for you but I don't know what. So give me requests! I'll stick them all into one story (that'll be some pretty fucked up story)! lol It'll be fun.

Rating: T

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**011. Friends**

"I have the best friends in the world."

Spock raised an eyebrow at the unexpected statement and watched Jim carefully for any signs of a possible allergic reaction to the food they were eating. "I beg your pardon, Jim?"

"My friends; they're awesome."

"Who might they be?"

"Well, there's McCoy, who's been like a brother to me ever since we met on that shuttle. Sulu and Chekov are like the geeks that nobody wants to associate with but are still really cool; I fucking love them. Scotty's just awesome, 'nuff said there. And then Uhura… well, she understands me in a way nobody else really does."

"What about me, Jim?"

Jim took Spock's hand in both of his, rubbing small circles on his knuckles. "I love you."

That told Spock everything he needed to know.

_Listening to:_ Actually, nothing.


	38. 061 Broken

**Note:** My mother _finally_ turned the A/C on in the house, so I'm back to my normal self! Yay!

Rating: T

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**061. Broken**

"Jim, how many broken bones have you had since we started this five-year mission?" McCoy asked in the mess hall, staring at Jim's newest injury. He remembered how hard he had to work to get the shrapnel out of the Captain's arm; it took him over three hours.

"Well, you're the doctor here, but I'd wager around… thirty or so."

"Actually, Captain, it is thirty-six bones you have broken."

Jim narrowed his eyes at Spock. "Have you been snooping through my file again?"

"It is necessary to determine if you are fit for duty as the doctor will not inform me himself."

McCoy shook his head and went back to his food.

"Captain, I suggest you do not go on anymore away missions until your arm is healed."

"It's a broken bone, Spock! I'll be fine."

_Two weeks later…_

"I can't believe you broke your _other_ arm, too!" McCoy exclaimed as he finished putting Jim's other arm in a sling. "As of now, I'm putting you on medical leave."

Jim grumbled as he followed Spock out of SickBay. Spock looked at him and raised a brow as if to say, "I told you so."

The Captain stuck his tongue out at his First Officer. "Oh, shut up."

_Listening to:_ Evacuate the Dancefloor – Cascada


	39. 085 Low

**Note:** Guys… I just finished downloading the Star Trek Movie Tie-In audiobook that is read by ZQ himself. And let me just say: fap fap fap. lmao His voice… omg…

Rating: M

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**085. Low**

Spock's low voice murmured endearing phrases into Jim's ear as he bent over his Captain, buried deep inside of him.

"Jim," he whispered, his husky voice making him sound sick, but Jim knew better. "Jim, there is no place I would rather be at this moment." He could feel Jim's anxiousness, thinking that Spock had wanted to be in the labs instead of with him.

"But… you were… up-_set!_... with me," he panted, every couple of words punctuated with a thrust from Spock.

"I was upset with your actions, Jim. Please do not put yourself in such danger again." His fingers gripped Jim's hips tightly, leaving bruises. "I do not know what I would do if you were to be killed…"

"Spock…" He trailed off as he came, Spock closely behind him. He relaxed back against the pillows, holding Spock's hips so he wouldn't pull out just yet. His face buried in his First Officer's neck, he inhaled deeply and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you as well, Jim. Please be careful…"

"I will," he muttered lowly. "I will…"

**Secondary Note:** Yeah, I have no idea what I just wrote. I was listening to the audiobook and ZQ's voice must have distracted me lol.

_Listening to:_ Star Trek audiobook! (read by ZQ!!!!!!!)


	40. 027 Sound

**Note:** I think my favorite part of the audibook is when ZQ says "hell" or any other curse word. It's just hilarious to me for some reason. That, and his _horrible_ McCoy voice; seriously, is that was Bones is supposed to sound like? And also when he says "Let's punch it." THAT WAS HILARIOUS, TOO! xD

Rating: K+

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**027. Sound**

The red alert went off, the sound echoing inside Jim's quarters and the blinking red light on the wall waking him up. He jumped out of bed, dressed only in boxers, and ran out into the hallway, heading towards the Turbolift. Spock was already in the Turbolift, wearing a long black Vulcan robe with a sash tied around his waist.

"Captain." He nodded.

"Spock, do you know what's going on?"

"I do not know, Captain."

The Turbolift reached the bridge just as the red alert shut off. Over the ship-wide intercom, one of the lieutenants said, "Disregard red alert; it was a false alarm. I repeat, disregard red alert."

Jim narrowed his eyes, annoyed. "_Damn it!_"

"Jim," Spock's voice came from behind him, a hand on his bare shoulder. "You need rest."

Jim nodded, entering the Turbolift again and letting his body rest against the wall. Spock reached his hand down and rubbed his first two fingers over those of Jim's, and the Captain started feeling more relaxed.

"Jim," Spock started, feeling that now was the best time to ask Jim the question that he'd been wanting to ask for the past five months, but had never found a good time. "I wish to pursue a romantic relationship with you."

"Mm, you too, Spock," Jim replied, the sound of the Vulcan's voice putting him to sleep.

Spock was slightly confused, but carried Jim to his quarters and put him to bed. "Goodnight, Jim," he said, and placed a kiss to his Captain's forehead. "I shall speak to you tomorrow."

**Secondary Note:** Yeah, I got distracted again lmao. Seriously, though, ZQ's voice is like… indescribably sexy.

This one is long, too, but I'm actually going to expand on this one.

_Listening to:_ The audiobook


	41. 083 Home

**Note:** I needed to write a puppy!Jim fic!!!!!!!!! It had to be done.

Rating: K+

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**083. Home**

Spock stepped into his quarters, noting the odd sense of calm that seemed to permeate the air. Something wasn't right…

Suddenly, without warning, the Vulcan was tackled by a mass of fur with two strong paws pinning him to the ground; a wide, wet tongue lapped at his face, getting slobber all over the place.

"Jim!" Spock gasped, trying to push the puppy off of him. The golden retriever didn't budge, but he did stop licking Spock.

The dog cocked his head to one side, tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth and tail wagging a million miles an hour as if to say, "You're home! You're home! You're home!"

Spock found it all very endearing and couldn't help but ruffle the dog's fur on his head, earning him a small whimper when he stopped. "Do not worry, Jim. We will have the transporter fixed and you will be back to normal soon."

Jim just barked once and tackled Spock once again.

**Secondary Note:** So, if you guys ever wanted to talk to me just for kicks, I have an AIM and MSN account if you're interested. My AIM is Amycoolz1991 and my MSN is .edu (my school e-mail lol). If I'm ever on, just holler.

_Listening to:_ You Look Better When I'm Drunk – The White Tie Affair


	42. 088 Lost

**Note:** Sorry it's been a while since I've updated last. D: I haven't had much time to get on the computer. In fact, I think my parents have been on more than I have, and that's saying something.

Rating: K+

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**088. Lost**

Jim knew that it was corny. He also knew that Spock might not understand _why_ it's so corny. But at the moment, he didn't care.

So when Spock walked into their quarters after being in the lab all day, Jim was on all fours looking under the bed for something; his arm was stretched to its full capacity feeling around in the space. "Jim, what are you looking for?"

Jim grunted. "I lost something under the bed… I can't find it."

Spock sat on the bed, not offering his help; he knew that Jim would only turn him down. Illogical.

"Ha!" Jim brought his arm back and propped up on one knee before Spock. "Found it." He grinned and opened the little box he was holding. "Spock, I know that this is probably really cheesy and that Vulcan's don't get engaged like this… but… Well, will you marry me, Spock? Make me the happiest, youngest Captain in the 'fleet."

Spock lifted a brow. "I fail to comprehend how this situation is 'cheesy', Captain, but I accept."

Grinning even wider, Jim slipped the band onto Spock's finger and surged up off of the floor, tackling his First Officer to the bed with sloppy kisses. "Thanks," he whispered.

**Secondary Note:** Holy crap this is so cheesy. XD Just ignore this chapter lol.

Oh, and I'm now accepting prompts. So if you have a word or two that you'd like me to write about, lemme know and I'll add them onto the list! :D

_Listening to:_ Always Be My Baby – Mariah Carey


	43. 003 Ends

**Note:** I'm so exhausted. Me and Star spent the entire day at Universal; granted, we didn't have to wait but 5 minutes on _all_ of the rides, but still.

Rating: K+

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**003. Ends**

Groaning with exhaustion, Jim plopped down on his bed after his long shower; knowing that Spock hadn't been sleeping, he didn't have to worry about waking his First Officer. He huffed out a small breath, stretching out on the sheets and cuddling into Spock's side. "I'm exhausted," he breathed, voice muffled by the skin on Spock's neck.

"Our latest missions have been particularly trying on your physiology, Jim," he replied softly.

"Yeah, but it's totally worth it."

A raised eyebrow. "Why is that, Jim?"

"Because at the end of the day, no matter how battered I get or how long I'm captured for, I know I get to snuggle into bed with you." And, sighing, he kissed the back of Spock's neck and fell asleep.

_Listening to:_ Nothing


	44. 025 Accident

**Note:** I got off work early today! Even though that was 5 hours ago, lol. And I've been going through a little rough patch with school: I still have no idea what I wanna do. I still want to do forensics, but I don't wanna go back to UCF… D: I think I'll just get my degree in Chemistry with maybe a minor in Biology and then work for the FBI. Sounds like a plan lol.

Rating: K+

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**025. Accident**

Spock sniffed before he walked into his quarters, knowing that something was out of place. He checked the touchpad just next to his door and saw a thumb print on the metal there; he knew that thumb print.

He turned away from his door, taking the few steps down the hallway to Jim's quarters. He chimed for the Captain.

The door slid open and revealed Jim, shirtless and holding a bottle of what appeared to be Vulcan alcohol; he immediately hid it behind his back. "Uh, hey, Spock," he said awkwardly.

"Jim, I have come to get my bottle back," Spock said.

"Hm, okay… but it's kinda empty." Jim held it up upside down and one singular drop fell out; the Captain shrugged and handed it over. "Sorry," he said at Spock's angry look. "It was an accident."

The Vulcan physically eased. "I am willing to forget this little incident as long as you can assure me it will not happen again."

"C'mon, Spock. How'd you even know it was me?"

"I found your fingerprint."

Jim paused. "Seriously?"

Spock took his bottle back. "Have a nice night, Captain," he said, then walked away.

_Watching:_ Jeopardy! (I _killed_ the "Starry Night" category. Yeah, astronomy! Which is a class I've never taken in my life lol)


	45. 065 Healing

**Note:** So I really need to start working on all my other fics that I promised. D: I've been so busy lately, and just with work! I don't even know where the rest of my day goes… How long has it been since I've updated, like, anything? :(

Rating: T (for language)

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**065. Healing**

"Why is he just lying there? It doesn't even look like he's breathing… Spock? … Spock?"

"Jim! He's in a Vulcan healing trance and can_not_ be disturbed for _anything_, do you understand?"

"Sure." … "Spock?"

"Jesus, Jim! Stop it!"

"I'm just really worried, Bones. What if he never wakes up? What if he's stuck in that healing trance forever?"

"That's… impossible."

"You hesitated; even _you_ aren't sure! Spock! Don't die, Spock! Stay with me!"

"He's not gonna die, Jim."

"You don't know that."

"Who's the medical professional, here?"

"Who's the Vulcan professional, here? Oh, wait, _not_ you."

"Fuck you, Jim!"

"…I believe that is my job, Doctor."

"SPOCK!"

"_Oomph!_"

**Secondary Note:** Yay! Another with all dialogue!

_Listening to:_ Like A Boy – Ciara


	46. 109 Dragon

**Note:** So, update on what the fuck's been going on in my life right now… 1) I worked 'til 4am the other day; 2) I'm tired/cranky as hell 'cause I can't sleep in; 3) I have to get my damn high school transcripts (STILL) so I can go to summer school; and 4) my laptop battery bit the dust, so I'm waiting on my new one to come via Amazon.

Yeah… it sucks…

Rating: T (sure, let's call it that lol)

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue.

**109. Dragon** (to fill one of Inumaru12's numerous prompts lol)

Kirk walked into Spock's quarters, head bent and writing something on a PADD. He turned to the desk when he got inside, lifted his head, and came face-to-face with Spock's new desk statue.

"AH!" Jim jumped back and landed in the chair, which swiveled so badly that he was thrown from it face-first into the dividing wall.

"Jim?" Spock's voice sounded worried as he swiftly made his way into the room. "Are you all right, Jim?"

"Fine," he replied, rubbing his nose. He pointed at the statue accusingly. "Why the hell do you have a statue of a dragon on your desk?"

"It is a decorative statue hand-carved by the people of the planet we are orbiting; they granted it to me in gratification."

"So it's a gift…" Jim pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay, whatever. Just… put it somewhere else."

"…I shall move it, Jim, if it is what you wish."

"Thank you." And giving the dragon statue one last dirty glare, he left.

**Secondary Note:** Not my best, but yeah… It's been a week, and y'all needed something. Don't expect updates every day, especially since now the summer season's starting. Work is gonna be BUSY every single day, fer realz.

_Listening to:_ OMG (feat. Will I. Am) – Usher


	47. 103 Tribble

**Note:** I just got home from work, and – amazingly – I'm not tired! Woot! I'll try to get at least three prompts filled for you guys tonight and maybe another chapter of something else (whatever chapter stories I've got going).

Rating: T (for language… kinda)

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**103. Tribble** (this one is Laura Denvir's prompt)

_Coo!_

Jim pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes, breathing heavily. "Oh, my gosh, get that _damn_ thing away from me." He slapped his hand down on the arm of his chair, rotating to level an irritated glare on his First Officer.

Spock pulled the tribble to his chest before his Captain could swat it out of his hands. "Jim, it is causing you no bodily harm; therefore, I find it illogical to remove it from your presence."

_Coo!_

"_Damn that incessant cooing!_" he shouted, and lunged for the ball of fur.

Spock leapt out of the way, clutching the fuzz to his chest even tighter. "No, Captain, you must not injure it in any way!"

Jim stopped abruptly, starring at Spock. He knew that was Spock-speak for, "Don't hurt him!" He burst out laughing.

"Jim, I do not see hilarity in trying to save this tribble's life."

"No! It's… not that!" he wheezed, hands on his knees. "It's just… bahahahahahahaha!"

_Coo!_

The reflexive tensing of Spock's muscles at the sound just made Jim laugh harder.

**Secondary Note:** Yeah, I went there. And yeah, I typed out his laughter lol.

_Listening to:_ Young Forever – Jay-Z


	48. 099 Writer's Choice: LOL

**Note:** omg, guys, I can't even concentrate right now because I found STAR TREK PEZ DISPENSERS AT WAL-MART! (And I had made so many spelling errors in that sentence and Word was not correcting them because it's in all caps) D: LOL

I don't know why, but I'm suddenly very hyper… *dramatic shrug of epic lulz*

Rating: K+

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**099. Writer's Choice – LOL**

CptnSxyPnts – Hey Spock!

LogicBoy – Captain. What are you doing in the chat feature of the PADDs?

CptnSxyPnts - *shrug* Wanted to try it out.

LogicBoy – Indeed.

CptnSxyPnts – Hey, you wanna play chess later?

LogicBoy – That would be acceptable. What time?

CptnSxyPnts – 20:00?

Logic Boy – Affirmative.

CptnSxyPnts – LOL ok

LogicBoy – LOL?

CptnSxyPnts – It means "laughing out loud".

LogicBoy – But you did not laugh out loud, Captain; I certainly would have heard, as you are sitting approximately 0.12192 meters away from my station.

CptnSxyPnts – …Srsly?

LogicBoy – I do not comprehend your meaning.

CptnSxyPnts – Forget it.

CptnSxyPnts – Whoops. Did I just say that out loud?

LogicBoy – Indeed you did, Captain.

CptnSxyPnts – LOL

**Secondary Note:** LOL I have no idea what this is. It appears I'm gonna try to write every possible way of writing a fic as I can (so far my favorite is all dialogue). And I know counting the screen names as words is cheating, but… I wasn't gonna get 100 words otherwise lol.

Oh, and I'm still taking prompts, guys! So if you want a prompt written, just lemme know! :D

_Listening to:_ Beyoncé (just, like everything)


	49. 100 Writer's Choice: Breathe

**Note:** Yeah… I'm tired now lol. This will be the last one of the night, guys! (And you know what just popped into my head?: "What's a gime?" Homer Simpson seeing the word "gym" and thinking it was "gime" LOL)

Rating: K+

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**100. Writer's Choice – Breathe**

"I can't breathe."

"Relax, idiot, you can breathe."

"No, I seriously can't breathe…"

"Captain, release the tension in your shoulders and breathe through your nose."

"Seriously, Spock, shut the hell up."

"The hobgoblin's right, Jim."

"Bones."

"Jim."

"Spock."

"Captain."

"Bones."

"Spock."

"Doctor."

"Jim."

"What?"

"Whatever, I'm outta here."

"Bye."

"Jim, you must relax yourself and take control of your body; it is the only way to regain control of your diaphragm and lung muscles. Then you will be able to inhale and exhale through your nose; you must relax your stomach on the exhale, though, so that air makes its way in naturally."

"…I literally didn't understand a word you just said."

"Breathe, Jim."

"………….I can't breathe…"

**Secondary Note:** Okay, now I know I'm super tired when I have no idea what I just wrote… Seriously, I was spaced out for most of it.


	50. 082 Work

**Note:** I'm on break at work right now, so I had a few minutes to get another chapter out lol. And I just so happened to have my laptop. *coughcough*

Rating: M

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**082. Work** (it seemed fitting based on my location at the moment lol)

"When will this shift be _over_?" Jim whined, twirling around in The Chair. Spock walked over from his station and placed a hand on the Captain's shoulder, immediately stilling him.

"Perhaps I can assist you in calming your nerves while you wait, Captain," he said, moving away and motioning for Jim to follow him.

Jim followed him into a small supply closet next to the Turbolift, after which Spock used his code to lock it. "Spock, what did you have in m_pph_!" His First Officer lunged forward and took his lips in a furious kiss, the Vulcan's hands grasping either side of his head painfully.

"Jim…" he breathed, dropping to unzip the Captain's pants; he pulled them halfway down his legs, exposing his erection. "Jim."

He gripped Spock's head via his hair and pulled him closer. "Don't you dare stop, you bastard…"

Twenty minutes later, they emerged from the closet looking sweaty but sated. Jim sat back down in The Chair, grinning like a lunatic. "Best day of work _ever_."

**Secondary Note:** Yeah, that just happened lol. I love you guys so much that I would give up my break to write that. xD

_Listening to:_ Whatever-the-hell-music-they're-playing-in-the-arcade-today (yeah, I don't know why that needed hyphens; it just seemed like a good day for hyphens)


	51. 110 Possess

**Note:** …I honestly have no excuse for why I'm so late on updating this story. I could say that it's work, but I have at least 2 days off a week. I could say that it's because I finally have a boyfriend, but we've been dating for a month now. I _could_ say that I was just being lazy… and that would be correct.

Rating: K+

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**110. Possess** (a prompt requested by… I honestly don't remember… D:)

"I wish to possess you," he whispered into a rounded, human ear. "All of you."

Jim shivered, pulling Spock's body closer to his own. "I'll let you have all of me for as long as you wish to have me," he responded softly, resting his chin on the Vulcan's shoulder.

"I wish to have you always, Jim."

"Then you will have me." He placed a chaste kiss against the lips in front of him, keeping his blue eyes locked on brown ones. "Always."

"I am glad for this." Spock rolled them over so that his entire body covered Jim's on the bed. "And now I will proceed to possess you. All of you."

_Listening to:_ Juliet – Sonata Arctica (my boyfriend's favorite band ever lol)


	52. 022 Death

**Note:** So… How long has it been since the last post? O.o I'm sorry guys, I really am; I've just been so busy lately. Oh well… School starts again in another month and ten days, so then I'll be back in business.

Rating: K+

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**022. Death**

Spock turned slightly from his station to glance at the Captain; Jim's face had been contorted in a serious expression for the past thirty-four point two six minutes and the Science Officer was determined to figure out why. He rose from his chair and moved behind The Chair, glancing over the Captain's shoulder.

He saw Kirk holding a PADD close to his chest as his deft fingers floated across the screen, clicking on small squares and flagging others; the ones he clicked on showed numbers or blank spots.

"Captain," he said finally, announcing his presence; this didn't even faze Kirk.

"Hmm?" was the reply.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm playing Minesweeper." He clicked on a square and it blew up, as did the rest of the screen. "Agh! I can_not_ beat the expert level to save my life!" He threw the PADD down. "This game will be the death of me yet."

Later, Spock wouldn't tell Jim about it, in order to save whatever dignity the Captain had left, but he beat the expert level of Minesweeper in two point seven eight minutes.

**Secondary Note:** lol Yeah. I _just_ beat the expert level of this stupid game the other day (after 250 tries). 150 tries later, I've yet to beat it again. -_- But Spock _would_ beat it in under five minutes his first try lol.

_Listening to:_ Prophecy – Remy Zero


	53. 107 Music

**Note:** I'm so happy! I'm single again! :D Now I can finally get on with my life. My boyfriend was such a dick. -_-

Rating: K

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**107. Music** (I don't remember who gave me this prompt… D:)

"So, Spock," Jim started, shuffling through his music selection. "What kind of music do you like?"

Spock was silent for a moment, seemingly contemplating the question, and then got up from his place on the bed and picked out his preference. He put it into the vidscreen port and the rhythmical beat of "Empire State of Mind" filled the room.

Jim stared at his half-Vulcan First Officer in silence, not believing his ears, and then started laughing. "Jay-Z? For real?"

The Vulcan raised an eyebrow, slightly offended. "His music has a pleasing beat to it."

"He's also a _rap_ artist."

Spock gave him the Vulcan version of a shrug and continued listening to the music, Jim watching in disbelief.

**Secondary Note:** Spock totally likes rap music. 'Nuff said. lol

_Listening to:_ Empire State of Mind (feat. Alicia Keys) – Jay-Z


End file.
